The horror movie
by Legend355
Summary: Mai invites Andy to watch an horror movie, but he's scared of this kind of films, what will happen now with the two? (Gift fot illirex)


The Horror Movie

-Aaaaggghhhhh, leave me alone!

The sound of the saw pursing the lady was heard, a slaughter, a massacre, and a poor young woman trying to escape on the darkness of a forest, while behind her, an imponent and tall masked psycho was holding the weapon

-Please, somebody help me, I don't want to die...!- but how unfortunate the brown haired lady was that while running, she slipped and went full force to the ground, being as terrified as she was, realized in horror how her destiny was coming close, and the only thing that she could do was to watch and plead -Spare me… please I don't want to die here…

The saw was raised and the psycho was ready to give the fatal blow

-PLEASE NO… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Agh come on, it is so obvious that this is fake-

Looking everything, sitting on a comfortable couch on her living room, while eating some popcorn and wearing a white pajama, Mai was kind of enjoying the horror movie, even if the only thing she was doing was to criticize it

-Horror movies are the best, you will scream with this one, damn, Yuri sometimes is so easy to impress- The kunoichi was a little angry, so when the movie has finished she immediately took her cellphone and looked for something -Damn Andy, he promised that he would watch this movie with me ¿What just happened?

Decided to know the reason, she called somebody, waiting for some seconds that person answered

-Mai?

-Hello Terry, Do you know if something happened with Andy recently?

From the other side of the line, the legendary wolf sighed, of course he knows that Mai would mostly asks for something related to Andy

-Look, I don't know what exactly happened, why do you ask that on first place?- Terry asked

-Because he promised me that today we would look an horror movie together.

-Oh that… Well it is reasonable that he wouldn't tell you the reason, he would feel ashamed of saying it- Terry was laughing a little -You see, Andy is scared of horror movies and…

On that moment Mai heard a loud crash on the other side of the phone

-Aaammm, Terry, Are you ok?

-Don't… believe anything Mai.

-Oh Andy- Mai said being a little angry -So, what exactly happened?

Andy Bogard was nervous, without knowing what exactly to say, he made up something -Well… Terry asked me to help him to repair something on the apartment, you know how lazy he is.

-Aja… Well Andy, hopefully tomorrow you can come, I can't wait to watch that horror movie with you, so, bye- Mai closed the call and then said -Andy was lying.

But on the other side of the line, Andy was shaking, feeling afraid of what would come tomorrow, but maybe he should worry of something else, as he had to punch his brother on the face to take his cellphone, and because of that, Terry was really angry

-Aaaammmm… tomorrow I have a date… so, can you forgive me, bro?

-…

-…

-BUSTER WOLF!

As that, Andy was face down, crashing against a wall

-And tomorrow you are going to Mai's apartment to overcome your fears… and probably finally giving me a nephew.

-I'm that hurt… that I can't give you a proper reply.

…Tomorrow at night…..

-How is that you were not scared with that film? The critics said it was one of the most terryfing films of the year-

Mai was having a call, on the other side, certain blonde muay thai artist was talking

-I suppose that I'm a little immune to that kind of films, but yeah, I was not afraid at all.

-Do you think that Yuri exaggerated? She was shaking after getting out of the cinema.

Mai laughed a little -Probably I need to see another film, today I'm having a date with Andy.

-Oh, really? But, are you two going to watch an horror movie today?

-Yes haha, I want to scare him a little, hopefully he comes…- then she heard the door being knocked -Oh, I think here he is, sorry King, see you later.

-Don't be that mean with him, but have fun- as that, King closed the call

Being that anxious as she is most of the time, opened the door and almost yelled -Glad you came Andy, ready to have fun today…Eh?!

-… Milk?

It was just a boy wanting to work as a door to door seller

-Get out of here.

-O…Ok- without saying anything else, he left the place

Mai just sighed, again he was being late, but she had to be calmed to not have another embarrassing moment, now hands to the job, before putting another film on an app of her Nintendo Switch, Mai was thinking of which movie should she choose for that day

-And to test Andy, I wonder if Terry was saying the truth about his brother being that afraid of horror movies.

Then she heard the door of her apartment being knocked, as she opened it, Andy appeared with a plastic bag on his hands

-I bought something to eat while watching, hello Mai.

-Oh Andy, you came- she said kissing him on the cheek -What did you buy?

-Well, some cookies, chips and sodas, hopefully it is enough.

-It is, even if you came with nothing I would be happy- but then a little but evil smile appeared on her face -Now, which movie would you like to watch? In the menu w have the remake of Friday 13th, The awakening, Resident evil 8, oh even Fast and Furious 10 but that one scared me of how bad it was.

-Please, not that kind of movies- Asked andy

Mai then took the control of her Switch, trying to think of which movie they should see, as Andy was taking the bag of chips and some sodas, both sat on the large couch, but then the kunoichi had an idea

-I got it, What about Isabelle?

-What, that cute little dog that was hiding a diabolic spirit?- Mai nodded -I've heard about that movie… it was banned in some countries.

Looking how he was shaking, Mai decided that the movie both would watch was chosen

-Ok, so Isabelle will be- Rapidly Mai put the corresponding movie on the tv, after some seconds it started -Well, now let's see how terrific it is.

It started pretty slow, with a peaceful environment, as the little yellow dog was acting friendly with a group of princess

-Ey, it is pretty cute.

-I don't know, that smile looks pretty evil for me- Andy said while eating some chips

After some minutes, the first scary scene appeared, with a lonely moustache man using a red plumber suit was stabbed on his back

-Why Isabelle, why?

-Because I'm the best in the show…

Then both Andy and Mai looked how the screen was being painted in red, the blonde warrior just said

-Damn, unnecessarily bloody

-And critics said that each death is even worse, oh shit- Mai was staring to get amazed of that movie

While the scenes were happening, Andy took a pillow with him trying to not run, while Mai was eating more chips and drinking the soda

-Oh damn, please Isabelle, don't take his head off!- Mai yelled

-Why is she so crazy? It doesn't make any sense!- Andy did the same as Mai

-Shock factor, a cute little thing becoming a rampaging killing machine, hopefully a group of the heroes can stop her.

Moments later, both Andy and Mai looked in horror how the little yellow dog was using a truck, pursuing a group of innocent people

-Somebody stop her!- Then Andy looked at Mai -Why are you?

-Shhhh, look, the heroes are pursuing her on some cars…

The film had a variety of comical and pretty grotesque deaths, on a level that cannot be described for kids, aside of the last one, the little Isabelle was fighting against 2 warriors, one with a white suit and another with a red suit, both decided to stop the massacre

Andy was thinking -Why that blonde warrior reminds me of Terry? - Mai was just in silence -Is it that interesting?

As the lady was not answering, Andy watched how the movie was developing

-Why are you so evil Isabelle? - the white suited warrior asked

-Because I just want to kill, Die Jajajajajajaja!

Andy was starting to get a little frustrated -Now this film turned out to have some meaningless deaths and free gore, come on, it was just banned because of the violence, not because it is that scary… Oh the fight is over, she is going to kill the warriors.

On the film, Isabelle was menacing the 2 fighters with a staff -Now, who wants to be first?

-It…is going to be… you.

Then one little boy used an axe to attack her from behind, it was all a distraction so that serial killer was finally defeated, Andy sighed in relief

-Ok, that was a little scary but not so much, right Mai?- But not answer from her part -Mai?

And then she felt to the floor, and starting to cry and shake -Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh, That was so scary!

-What, you got scared by that?!

-Yes, Andy it was so horrible!- her eyes were very cartoonish -Please hug me!

He had to do it, even if she was the one asking to watch the movie -It is ok Mai, it was just a movie, nothing there was real.

-Please… once we get married, don't buy a dog.

-Ok I promise to not have a dog once we get…

Mai was getting more comfortable but then she was dropped to the floor once more -Andy?

Immediately noticing that the blonde warrior ran away from her, disappearing of the apartment, the kunoichi tried to reach him outside, but once there, nowhere to be found

-ANDY; DON'T BE AFRAID OF THAT PLEASE!

…

Once returning to the Bogard's apartment, Terry received his brother while playing videogames

-So bro, how was it?

-Well, now I know something that I'm more scared than horror films


End file.
